My Safe Haven
by fandomismylife
Summary: Before Clementine met them, the Cabin Survivors were staying at Carver's camp, back when they still trusted him. What happened there to make them leave? What relationships did they make? Who was left behind? This is sort of a back story/prequel story, telling the tale of the Cabin Survivors, before that was what they became known as. (Disclaimer, I don't own TWDG, just my OCs).
1. Chapter 1 - This is My Life

"Hurry up Robin, lunch is ready!" Charlotte called, banging on the side of a pot to grab her daughter's attention. Robin opened her eyes groggily, having sleep through the day into the early afternoon, after the late night she had had. She leaned up in the bed on her elbows, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light that was shining through her tent. Stretching her arms above her head, Robin stumbled out of bed and shuffled over to her nearby table, which had a couple of items to help her in the morning. Picking up her mirror, she looked at herself, finding her usual straight, dark red hair to be all over the place, different pieces of hair sticking out in weird places. Her baby blue eyes were half-closed still, the bags under them looking like black half-moons in the light. Her lips were slightly chapped, a couple of cracks looking just about ready to start blood flowing from her mouth.

"Come on Robin, we haven't got all day!" George shouted, banging the pot that his wife had previously been banging, trying to get his daughter out of her tent.

"Just give me a minute!" she shouted back, picking up her hair brush. She began to quickly pull the brush through her thick hair, the bristle tickling her scalp every time they made contact with her head. After a couple of minutes of pulling and grunting, Robin managed to pull all the knots out of her hair and placed it almost perfectly, the shine of her hair she was used to having vanished months ago. Finding her lip balm, she twisted the bottom to watch the stick inside rise up, pushing it against her mouth. She smacked her lips together to moisten them, tasting strawberry, her favourite flavour, as she did so. Deciding she was as ready as she was going to get, she walked over to her pile of clothes, selecting a tank top and a pair of jeans to wear. She slipped on her purple tank top and blue washed jeans, picking up her combat boots, and running out of the room, ready for lunch.

"You sure as hell took your time, didn't you?" George asked when Robin approached the dining area, most of the camp already sitting at the tables to eat their lunch.

"I'm allowed to have a bit of a sleep in once in a while, it's not like we're running a prison here or something," Robin told him, picking up a plate to get some food from her mother.

"I know we're not, but we have new people coming in today, and Bill has asked you to be the one to show them around when they arrive," Charlotte said, piling different fruits onto her plate, while George put some bread next to it.

"We have new people coming in? Who?" Robin questioned excitedly. It wasn't every day that the camp got new people, and it was always great to see who was surviving out there, to see what kind of new people she could meet. Maybe there were some friends for her to make, it's not like she has many of those here.

"No one knows who they are yet, but from what I heard there is around eight of them. Our hunters found them out in the woods a couple of miles from here. They were being overrun by walkers, looking like they could use some help. Our people took down the walkers and saved them, the new group being very thankful. Luckily, Bill was there at the time, so he offered them a place to stay in our camp, and they accepted. So there you have it, badda bing, badda boom, new people," George told her, smiling at the face she made when he said the last part.

"Grow up dad," she laughed, moving away to go sit at the tables, sitting with the few friends she had in this place.

"So, I heard you talking about the newbies?" Bonnie asked, pushing away her empty plate.

"Sounds like they could be an interesting bunch," Robin said, picking up a strawberry and putting it in her mouth.

"Wonder if there will be any cute girls in there?" Amelia pondered, staring off into the distance in thought.

"If there is, you won't be looking at any of them," Naomi snapped next to her, taking a hold of Amelia's hand defensively.

"I was just kidding babe, you're the cutest girl I know," Amelia assured her, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Eww, guys, get a room," Robin joked, her and Bonnie laughing at their display.

"You're just jealous you don't have someone so sexy for yourself," Amelia stated, grabbing Naomi to pull her in close.

"No god, no please," Robin begged, covering her eyes playfully.

"Single bitches be jealous," Naomi said, wrapping her arms around Amelia's neck.

"Language Naomi, there are kids present," Bonnie joked, placing her hands over Robin's ears.

"Says you," Robin snapped, the whole table going silent. Suddenly, the entire table broke out in laughter, always enjoying their banter whenever the group got together.

"So, we hear you get to show them all around?" Bonnie asked, once they had all calmed down.

"That's what I've been told," she replied, taking a bite out of her piece of bread, before moving on to the rest of her strawberries.

"Which means you get dibs on any cute boys," Amelia pointed out with a smirk, making Robin almost choke on her food.

"You're kidding right? Like I would be interested in that," Robin scoffed, re-eating her strawberry remains, much to the disgust of Bonnie sitting next to her.

"You saying you swing our way then?" Naomi joked, laughing at her along with Amelia.

"You know what I mean. I mean I have too many other things to worry about. Like keeping every going at their jobs, so they don't have to face Bill's wrath. You know how he gets," Robin argued, finishing off the last of her food, pushing her plate away.

"That doesn't mean you can't have a love life Robin, your life doesn't have to revolve around working. You've been watching these guys for a little over a year now for goodness sake. You and your parents have done a great deal for everyone here, almost as much as William has," Amelia told her, smiling at her.

"If anyone deserves to find someone to be happy with, it should be you," Naomi agreed, taking a hold of her girlfriend's hand.

"They're right, you do deserve it. Besides, if you get to meet them and be good friends with one of them, you can put a good word in for me if they have a friend," Bonnie joked, receiving a playful shove from Robin.

"Finally moving on from Leland then are we?" Amelia asked, getting a slap on the arm from Naomi as she said it.

"You know not to ask about that," Naomi scolded, giving Bonnie an apologetic look.

"It's fine, I'm over him now, over that whole thing. It was a while ago now. Honestly, I don't know whether I'll ever be in another relationship for a long time. I think I'll just focus on my girls," she smiled, Robin grabbing her shoulder while Amelia and Naomi took each of her hands.

"Who needs boys when you have all us girlfriends to have fun with, aye?" Robin laughed, smiling at her friend.

"You can say that again," Amelia agree, leaning her head on Naomi's shoulder.

"So, is everyone excited for the new arrivals?" Charlotte asked, sitting down at the table, Jonathon joining her.

"It's always exciting to meet new people. It always means less work for the rest of us," Amelia replied, sitting up straight.

"Speaking of work, we are on afternoon watch, so we had better be going," Naomi said, standing up from the table, pulling Amelia up with her.

"You girls have fun with that," Robin chuckled, waving to her friends as they walked away.

"Do we know any more about the new arrivals yet?" Robin asked, watching her parents move to the other side of the table, facing her and Bonnie.

"Russel and Wyatt went ahead of the group to bring back any supplies they found out there. Told us what kind of people we can expect to meet," Charlotte began, turning to her husband to continue.

"From what we gathered from them, we can expect to meet a pair of farm boys, around your age, and older man and his sister, a Hispanic man and his daughter, she's around fifteen they said. There's also a black guy, a little chubby, and his wife," Jonathon finished for her.

"So there really is eight new people? That's going to be a great help to getting jobs done around here," Robin said happily, excited at the prospect of getting everyone's jobs done efficiently. If everyone didn't have to do as much work, but were still able to get their jobs done, they would have more time to rest, and make sure they don't get a talking to from Bill.

"From what they said, the newbies shouldn't be too far away, so I'd get yourself ready to give them the grand tour if I were you," Charlotte suggested, watching most of the other people in the dining area leaving to go back to their jobs.

"Come on Lottie, we better go clean up the food," Jonathon said, standing up to lead his wife away to the makeshift kitchen of the camp. Bonnie and Robin stood up from their tables and moved over to the nearby sink, putting their plates in to start washing them.

"Sound like you're in luck, two farm boys, ripe for the picking," Bonnie joked, scrubbing her plate as clean as she could get it.

"That doesn't mean a thing," Robin told her, splashing water in her face.

"Careful, we need to preserve this stuff," Bonnie warned, putting on a monotonous tone of voice as she spoke.

"Be quiet, someone might hear you," Robin said, trying to contain her laughter.

"I am being serious though Robin. If you do take a liking to one of them, you should go for it. After what you've been through, you need someone to take your mind off things," Bonnie told her with a sad smile.

"I know, I know, I'll see what happens. Well, I guess I better go greet the new people. See you later," Robin said, walking away from her friend to move to the arrival point. As she walked, she past some of the other residents, most of them moving boxes around to different places in the camp.

"Off to meet the new arrivals?" Vince asked, placing a box up on a nearby shelf.

"You bet," she replied, not breaking her stride to stop and talk.

"How many?" Shel asked nearby, taking a box off of her sister, Becca.

"There's eight of them," Robin answered, turning a corner to head to the docking area.

"They're almost here," Tavia told her as Robin approached her, Russell and Wyatt, the three of them standing nearby the electric door to let the truck in once it arrived.

"Open up, we're here," a voice said, coming through Tavia's walkie talkie.

"Got it Troy. Russell, get it open," Tavia ordered, motioning to the button to open the door. Nodding his head, he walked over and pressed the button, opening the door to reveal the backside of a truck, slowing backing into the building. Troy hopped out of the truck and moved to the back, leaning on the truck while he waited for the other guy to come out. The door opened and a man jumped out, walking down to greet the group that were waiting for him, turning around to face the truck.

"Open it," he said, nodding to the truck. Troy lifted the sliding door of the truck up to reveal the new arrivals, all of them sitting huddled together, curiosity covering their features, as they looked out at the group before them, the man stepping apart from the group to greet them.

"I'm William Carver, and I would like to welcome you to our home, Howe's Warehouse."

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**That's right, I'm back, and I hope you are all ready for this story, because I am :D**

**This is kind of a prequel story for the 'Cabin Survivors'. How they ended up in Carver's Camp, and how they left, and what happened when they did, it will even give some small back stories for some of the characters as well, give them a little something ^_^**

**If you guys have any suggestions, please submit them, because I can honestly say, I am having a little trouble writing some of the chapters :/**

**So yeah, hopefully you guys like what is on the way. This is kind of being written in preparation for my Season 2 story, so get ready for that :P**

**Farewell again my Bookies of Awesomeness :D**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Grand Tour

"I'm William Carver, and I would like to welcome you to our home, Howe's Warehouse," Carver greeted, smiling warmly at the new comers. Cautiously, the group all stepped out of the truck and jumped down to the ground, scanning their surroundings as they did.

"Thank you for taking us in," an older man said, walking up to shake Carver's hand.

"It is not a problem, we are always happy to try and fit more people in here," Carver reassured him, returning his handshake heartily. "Now, I will be leaving you in the capable hands of Robin Mitchell here, to show you around the place and to show you where you will be staying until we can make some permanent arrangements for you."

"Thanks Bill. Welcome everyone, as Bill here said, I am Robin Mitchell, and I will be your tour guide for today. As those words come out of my mouth, I realise how stupid I sound," she groaned, receiving laughter in return, as Carver walked away with Tavia, Troy, Russell and Wyatt in tow.

"Not stupid at all." Robin looked over at the man who said that, realising that it was one of the farm boys that her father described. He had short brown hair, the sides being pushed over the top of his ears, with brown eyes to match, the kind of brown that just seemed to draw you in. Finally, she also noticed his smile, a very goofy smile at that, which made her lose focus for a few seconds.

"Miss?" the older man asked, snapping her back to attention.

"Sorry, I lost my track of thought for a second there. Anyway, let's get to showing you around shall we?" Turning around to move through the building, the group of new comers falling in step behind her.

"How many people do you have living here?" the older man asked, watching other people walk past them as they moved through the building, first going through the shelving area.

"Around forty to fifty other people, last time I checked. After the first fifty, I just lost count," she joked, the older man laughing along with her.

"I haven't had the chance to introduce myself. My name is Peter Joseph Randall, but you may just call me Pete," he said, sticking his hand out to Robin to shake as they walked.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted, returning his handshake. The rest of the group moved closer to her as well, all of them ready to introduce themselves to her.

"I'm Denise, Pete's brother, and this boy's mother," Denise greeted, shaking Robin's hand, while motioning for the other, darker haired, farm boy to come up and join her.

"I'm Nick," he said gruffly, shaking her hand for a couple of seconds before stepping away, trying to remain inconspicuous.

"Don't mind him, he's just shy around new people," Denise reassured her, stepping aside to let the Hispanic man step up to greet her, his daughter hiding behind him.

"I'm Carlos, and this is my daughter, Sarah," he said, nodding to Sarah, telling her it was okay.

"Hi," she said shyly, stepping out from behind her father as they walked, looking up at Robin.

"Nice to meet you Sarah. You have very pretty hair, I'm almost jealous," Robin smiled, getting a giggle out of Sarah as her and Carlos stepped away, the bigger man and his wife stepping in to replace them.

"I'm Alive, nice to meet you," Alvin greeted, shaking her hand heartily.

"Don't take the poor girl's arm off Alvin," the woman scolded, taking Robin's hand next. "I'm Rebecca. Sorry about my husband, he gets a little excited when meeting new people."

"It's not a problem at all. I'm the same, so I guess we have something in common," Robin told her, smiling at Alvin, who smiled back at her. Finally, the farm boy from before, the one with the goofy smile, stepped up to greet her, reaching his hand out to hers.

"I'm Luke, nice to meet such a pretty girl," he said, winking at her as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too," she said, turning away to hide her crimson cheeks.

"How long have you been living in this place?" Pete questioned, looking out a nearby door at the boarded up fence.

"Ever since the place started. It wasn't long into the outbreak that me and my family met Bill, and he joined up with us. Together, we ended up stumbling across this place and made it our home, a camp for us to make our home base. As time went by, more people started to find the place, and we offered them a place to sleep. From there, we continued to expand, becoming known by people around the area. It spread around that we were something of a safe haven. I wouldn't go that far, but it is definitely better than being stuck out there," Robin told him, pointing out Carver's office as they made their way past the shelves, the camps residents staring at them as they walked past.

"You have family here?" Denise questioned, moving up to stand on Robin's other side.

"Yeah, I have my mum, Charlotte; she's the camp's cook. I have my dad; George, he's kind of the repairman around here, I guess you could say. And then there's…" Robin trailed off, her face going blank.

"And? Is something wrong?" Denise asked, looking at her worriedly.

"…and up there is Bill's office. He spends most of the day up there, keeping the camps affairs in order, and he also makes the camp announcements as well," Robin said quickly, covering up for her blank face.

"I remember when I was younger and I used to volunteer in a retirement village, I used to run bingo, announcing the numbers and such. Always told have the right voice for microphones. As weird as that is," Rebecca commented, looking up at the office.

"Well, maybe I'll have a chat with him; see what I can do about getting you to make the daily announcements. We had someone, but they left a while back, so Bill took on that responsibility," Robin told her, continuing to lead the group through the building.

"I noticed some people carrying vegetables around before. Do you have a garden or something here?" Denise asked, watching as people walked past them.

"We have a greenhouse up on the roof, if you would like to have a look?" Robin offered, receiving an excited nod from the older woman.

"If you don't mind," she said, following with the rest of the group as Robin led them over to a nearby set of stairs. Once they made it to the roof, they walked over to the nearby greenhouse and walked in, being greeted by a kind looking man.

"Hi Robin, I see you brought the new people up to see our wonderful garden," the man greeted, smiling warmly at the group.

"Everyone, this is Reggie. Reggie is in charge of taking care of things up here in the greenhouse. You need a vegetable, chances are, he has it," Robin told them, making Reggie blush.

"You're too kind Robin. But she is right, and if I don't have it, I can more than likely grow it, I have so many different vegetable seeds here that I haven't used yet, it's crazy," Reggie said, pointing over to a nearby tray, full of vegetable seed packets.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd be happy to test some of those with you. I was a committed gardener back when I had a garden," Denise offered, looking over the different packets.

"More like an obsessive gardener," Nick chuckled, receiving a smack upside the head from Pete.

"I'd be happy for the help. I don't get many people wanting to help me, they think it's too boring," Reggie told Denise, frowning a little.

"Well now you have someone to obsess over gardening with," Denise said with a smile, walking over to hit Nick in the head as she re-joined the group.

"I was only joking, stop hitting me," Nick complained, pulling the end of his cap over his face.

"Come on guys, I should bring you down to your living arrangements. See you later Reggie," Robin said, nodding to him as she led the group out of the greenhouse.

"So, where will we be staying?" Alvin asked, once the group made back to the front door.

"Right here," Robin announced, stopping in front of a gate at the back of the building.

"What's this place?" Luke asked, looking into the enclosed area as Robin opened it for them.

"This is The Pen, you'll be staying here for a while until Bill knows he can trust you," Robin replied, leading the group out into the small area. Inside, there was a small campfire, a couple of lawn chairs surrounding it, and a whole set of bunk beds, each of them having their own blanket and pillow.

"Isn't exactly all that flash is it?" Luke asked his group, stepping out into the yard, examining his surroundings.

"Sorry about this, it's just the usual procedure we go through, while Bill gets to know you, and we try to make you proper arrangements elsewhere. There's just so many people to try and fit in, we just have a lot of trouble finding space," Robin apologised, bowing her head in shame.

"It's okay dear, we're just happy to have some place to stay that isn't out in the cold," Denise assured her with a warm, motherly smile.

"Agreed, it's always nice to have something to sleep on other than the ground," Pete agreed, nodding his head to her.

"Well that's good then. Well, if you guys want to get yourselves settled in, dinner will be getting started in a couple of hours, so we'll expect to see you all there," Robin told them, turning around to leave The Pen.

"Are you going to be joining us?" Luke asked as she walked under the gate.

"Girl's got to eat," she replied, turning around to smile at him, as she pulled the gate down. "Or she'll end up on the street."

* * *

**I wonder if you all understand what I am referencing in the end there... .**

**Anywho, here's the next chapter peeps ^_^**

**It was more of an introduction kind of chapter I think, letting them name themselves so that my OC knows who they are.**

**So yeah, there we go, woo :P**

**Farwell for now my Bookies of Awesomeness :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Dinner Time!

A couple of hours later, Robin was sitting with Bonnie at a table for dinner, Amelia and Naomi having already finished to go off to sleep, before their early morning watch. The pair of them were conversing while they were eating, their speaking barely being heard over the hubbub of the rest of the camp. A few minutes later, the noise of the dining area died down to silence, making Robin wonder why everyone was silent. She looked around the area and spotted the reason, watching as the new comers walked through the dining area to the food area. They each got their plates and turned around, looking for somewhere to eat.

"Over here," Robin called, waving them over to sit with her and Bonnie. As if on cue, everyone went back to their chatter, completely ignoring the new people, not letting it really affect their lives. Alvin and Pete pulled a nearby table to move next to Robin's table, their whole group sitting together as they dropped into light conversation. Luke and Nick sat across from Robin and Bonnie, while Sarah sat next to Robin, her father sitting close by.

"So, how do you folks like this place so far?" Bonnie asked, finishing off her dinner.

"It's only been a couple of hours, but this place seems like a pretty good place, I must say. There's definitely a few things I could get used to around here," he replied, glancing at Robin, who smiled back at him.

"I think it's nice here, I hope there's other nice people like you here," Sarah agreed, smiling up at Robin.

"Well as long as you're as chipper as you are now, I'm sure you won't have any problems making friends," Robin told her, returning her smile.

"From what I've been hearing from some of the other people living here, you guys have to do work around here?" Nick asked, spooning some soup into his mouth.

"Indeed we do. You'd be surprised how much it takes to keep this place running and to keep it defended. We have hunters, gatherers, watchmen, builders, and many other things that people do around here to keep this place running like clockwork. Normally if people want to swap jobs, they can ask to move to something else after they do what they're assigned, but it doesn't happen all that much. If I were you, I'd talk to Bill before your assignments, so then you can try and get the job you want. I can try and put a good word in for you as well," Robin told him, pushing her plate away.

"My dad's a doctor, he could help out with that," Sarah offered, pulling on her dad's sleeve.

"Is that true?" Robin asked hopefully, turning to look at Carlos.

"I've been practicing for twelve years now, so I guess you could say that," he admitted, giving his daughter a firm look.

"You have no idea how amazing that is, this is really good news. We've been without a doctor for a couple of months now, ever since our last one left," Robin exclaimed, getting a little overexcited.

"Where did the last doctor go?" Luke asked, wondering why anyone would want to leave the camp.

"We don't know. One day he was working in our infirmary, the next, he had vanished, taking his kids and another teenage girl with them. No one knows why they left, and if someone does know, they haven't come to us with any information," Robin told him, seeming reluctant to talk about the subject.

"Who's us?" Carlos asked, just as Charlotte and George walked over to sit at the table.

"Us, as in the people that Bill trusts the most in the camp," George told them, sitting down at the table next to Alvin, who was quietly talking to his wife.

"Who are those people?" Luke asked, looking over at the man curiously.

"The Mitchell family, me, my daughter and my husband here, Bonnie, who is the lovely young lady next to me. There's also a woman named Tavia, who works alongside my daughter to run interference with all the residents here. There was also the doctor that was here previously, but as I'm sure my daughter told you, he left us a few months back. That is his circle of trust as it is now," Charlotte answered, smiling at Luke.

"Doesn't sound like he trusts to many people," Carlos stated suspiciously.

"It's not that, he trusts everyone, if you give him time to warm up to you. It's just that people come and go all the time. Whether they stay for a while and then leave to look for families, or they leave because they feel they want to explore the world, or find a place of greater help. He trusts us more than others, because we're the only ones that have been here and not wanted to leave," Robin explained, looking over at a nearby table where Carver was conversing with some people.

"You guys must've been here for a very long time for that to happen," Luke commented, following Robin's gaze over to the approaching Carver.

"The fact that my wife is an amazing cook, my daughter is great with people, and I have skills in carpentry. I also like long walks on the beaches and Moby Dick," George joked, getting Alvin's attention.

"You like Moby Dick?" he asked, turning to face.

"Here we go," Rebecca groaned, smiling at her husband.

"It's only one of the greatest books by one of the greatest authors of all time," George, answered Alvin, an excited aura emanating from him.

"Great, looks like dad finally found his soul mate," Robin joked, shaking her head at her father's display.

"And here I was thinking my cooking was holding him to me," Charlotte laughed, getting a sheepish smile from George.

"Sorry hon, you know it's not every day I meet someone as liked minded as me," George apologised.

"I thought you and I had some things in common George." Everyone looked up as Carver moved over to their table, smiling down at each of them.

"That's different Bill, you and I have known each other for a long time now," George said, turning to speak to Alvin quietly, the pair whispering excitedly.

"So, how are you folks settling in here?" Carver asked, moving to stand behind Rebecca.

"Like I was telling Robin here before, this is a pretty nice place. I think you have done a good job with keeping your people safe. From what I've seen, they all seem to trust you as their leader, giving high praise," Luke replied, smiling at the man.

"I'm glad to hear it. I hope you folks are ready for some tough work, because we don't pull any punches when it comes to our jobs around here," Carver told them, glancing at Rebecca who was talking to Denise sitting next to her.

"How hard is the work?" Nick asked, watching Carver closely.

"I wouldn't say it was hard. I would say that we like to see everyone giving one hundred percent when they do their jobs though. Personally, I think that will happen from a good work environment, so ya'll shouldn't have too much to worry about," Carver told him with a smile.

"You don't mind if I talk to you about all that do you?" Pete asked, standing up from the table, Carlos standing up with him.

"Of course, let's go chat. Now, what did you say your names were?" Carver walked away with Pete and Carlos, the three of them silently chatting as they walked away. Most of the residents of the camp had already left, leaving behind s few stray people, just sitting around at their tables, quietly talking while their food settled down in their stomachs.

"Come on little miss, it's time to get you off to bed," Denise told Sarah, standing up with Rebecca.

"Can't I stay up a little longer? I want to keep talking with Robin, Luke, Nick and Bonnie," Sarah complained, looking to the adults sitting near her.

"We'll have time to talk some more tomorrow, you go and get some rest," Robin told her. With a small pout on her face, she walked away reluctantly, leaving Alvin and George talking away from the group quietly, while Luke, Nick, Robin and Bonnie continued to talk quietly, leaving Charlotte to stand up and leave to clean up dinner leavings.

"So, how did you end up here Bonnie?" Luke asked, turning to address the woman.

"Tavia found me actually. Originally, I was travelling with a couple, Leland and Dee. They found when I was at my worst. I used to be a junkie, if you were wondering. They found me, saved me, and I travelled with them for quite a while, all three of us trying our best to survive. Unfortunately, Dee came to a terrible accident, leaving Leland and I alone. Not long after, we met up with some other survivors, who are still here now actually. Russell, Wyatt, Vince, Shel and Becca, all of them took us in, letting us be a part of their group. After a while, Leland couldn't stay with us anymore and decided it would be best if he left, so he did. A month or so later, Tavia found us all out in the woods, and brought us back here. We've all been here for six months now," Bonnie told him, thinking back on all those good and bad memories.

"You've been here for half a year, and Carver already trusts you?" Nick questioned, looking at her suspiciously.

"I became good friends with Robin here, and she introduced me. He and I talked for a while, and it wasn't long before he let me into his little circle of trust. He really is a great man, a little rough around the edges, but still a great man," Bonnie answered, looking over at Carver talking with Pete and Carlos.

"I can't wait to start seeing how he works," Luke said, following her gaze.

"Well, you guys better get going, you all have an early morning orientation tomorrow, so you guys need to get back to The Pen," Robin announced, standing up from the table, the rest of the group joining them.

"It was great talking to you Alvin. Maybe I'll put in a good word for you so that we can work together tomorrow, talk some more," George suggested, shaking Alvin's hand.

"Sounds like a good idea," Alvin agreed, smiling at his new friend, before turning away to go find his wife.

"Sure you don't want to stick around for a little longer, so we can keep talking?" Luke asked, looking at Robin hopefully.

"As much as I would love to, I have to get up early to help with your orientation, so I need more sleep than you do. Thanks though," Robin told him, shaking his hand.

"See you ladies in the morning," Nick smiled, turning around to leave, noticing that Luke hadn't followed yet.

"Sleep well," Luke said to Robin, before turning around to follow Nick away, leaving behind a blushing Robin.

"You so like him," Bonnie teased, walking away with Robin to go to their shared tent.

"I only just met the guy, don't be silly," Robin argued, opening the tent flap to allow the two girls to enter.

"It's called love at first sight, or have you never heard of that?" Bonnie asked jokingly.

"Just go to sleep, jackass," Robin snapped with a smile, throwing a boot at her friend as she got into her bed.

"Yeah, I'm going don't worry. See you bright and early tomorrow." Bonnie jumped into her bed and was asleep in a couple of instruments, her light snoring barely audible to Robin as she slipped underneath her own covers. As she lay in her bed, staring up at the roof of the tent, she thought back to dinner and remembered the way Luke was looking at her, his goofy smile giving her butterflies. She only just met the guy for goodness sake. She couldn't like him already. Could she?

* * *

**Kind of a getting to know you chapter, continuing from the last one :3 I wonder if you guys have figured out what I have done with my characters, and who I am using... :P**

**Gold star for anyone that can spot who George is...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and are ready for more, because I am hard at work trying to do this, it is definelty harder than it looks trying to keep characters in character while trying to mix OCs into their lives, even if it is just a prequel story ^_^**

**Farewell for now my Bookies of Awesomeness :D**


	4. Chapter 4 - Another Days Work

"Rise and shine folks!" Robin announced loudly, banging a spoon a stick against a large metal pot to wake everyone up. Slowly, all of the new comers rose from their beds and walked over to her sluggishly, not looking like they enjoyed getting up so early.

"What time is it?" Nick asked, rubbing sleep out of his eyes as he walked up to Robin.

"If I'm right, it's about six o'clock," Robin replied with a bright smile.

"You're kidding right. God this is unnatural," Luke complained, stretching his arms above his head, shoving off his muscles, distracting Robin momentarily.

"Why are we being woken up so early anyway?" Rebecca asked, sitting down in a lawn chair next to her husband.

"So then you folks can get a little orientation." Pulling Robin out of her stupor, Carver walked into The Pen to greet the group smiling at each of them, his gaze holding Rebecca's a little longer than the rest.

"Orientation?" Alvin asked curiously, not noticing the look Carver and his wife exchanged.

"Sort give you a feel for what you can expect to be doing as work while you're here, just routine stuff, nothing to worry about," Carver told him, turning to Robin, motioning for her to begin.

"Today is the beginning of your new life here. The beginning starts with your jobs. Your jobs give you something to do during the day, so that you can earn your keep and prove that you belong to stay here. As bad as that sounds, it is reasonable enough, and don't worry, the jobs aren't to vexing," Robin explained, moving her gaze over the group as she addressed them.

"Who's going to be working where?" Pete asked, moving to the head of the group.

"Well, after speaking to Bill, and talking to him about some of your interests, I think I have some good jobs lined up for you. I'll send you on your way once Bill gives you his speech," Robin replied, stepping aside to let Bill take the group's attention once more.

"I am so glad to have you all here; it is always a nice feeling to have new faces walking around the camp. We want you to feel welcome here, to fit into the spaces that need filling, to live like you have lived here your whole life. It may take time for me to fully trust you folks, but I am sure, that with time, we will all get along very well. Everyone here are very friendly, and they are all very welcoming, so you can expect your stay here to be a good one. I hope you all do a good job in your work and you enjoy your stay here. Welcome once more." With that, Carver stepped away, allowing Robin to step up once more, a clipboard in her hands as she stepped forward.

"Denise, you'll be up in the greenhouse helping out Reggie, so you should head up now," Robin said, pointing behind her with her thumb.

"I shall go straight away then," Denise said, walking past Robin to go to the roof.

"Alvin and Pete will be going out to assist George and a few others out at the fence. You'll be helping to continue the setting up of the barricades over the fences," Robin continued, looking over at the two older men.

"We'll get right to it," Pete said, waiting for Alvin to join him before they left, going out to find the wall.

"Luke and Nick will be a part of the hunting group today, so go to the armoury and Bonnie will give you some weapons you can use," Robin continued, looking up at the two boys.

"We'll head down there now," Nick told her, leading Luke out of the courtyard.

"I guess I'll see you later," Luke said with a wink, brushing his hand up against Robin's as he passed her, making her blush.

"What about me?" Rebecca asked, walking over to glance at Robin's clipboard.

"You'll actually be joining me today. I have a special job for you to do," Carver answered, walking over and placing his hand on her back, leading her away from the last of the group.

"That's very generous of you Carver," Rebecca thanked him, letting him lead her away.

"Please, call me Bill." As the pair disappeared from view, Carlos and Sarah stepped up for their assignments, ready for whatever they needed to do.

"Carlos, I need you to head over to the infirmary. Some of our gatherers went out and managed to walk through some poison ivy, if you're up to it?" Robin questioned, flicking through her notes while she waited for him to reply.

"I can do that. Can you watch Sarah for me while I'm over there?" Carlos asked, moving Sarah in front of him.

"I don't think I can. I have other things to do and-" Robin began to say before Carlos started walking off, leaving Sarah behind.

"Thank you Robin, I shouldn't be too long," he called over his shoulder, disappearing around a corner. Turning back to look at Sarah, she groaned out loud and turned around to walk away, Sarah close at her heels.

"Where are we going?" she asked, looking up at Robin curiously.

"I have to go check up on everyone, make sure they're doing okay, it's my job around here," Robin answered, walking over to the door to go outside, looking along the wall to watch people workin on the fence.

"How long does that usually take you?" Sarah questioned, watching Alvin, George and Pete working on the fence with a few other men, the former two quietly talking to each other.

"An hour or two. Depends how much talking I have to do," Robin answered, turning around to move over to the nearby watch station, where Naomi and Amelia were standing.

"Hey stranger, long time no see," Amelia smirked, moving over to the edged to look down at her friend.

"It feels like only yesterday we saw each other. Oh wait, we did," Robin chuckled, writing something down on her clipboard.

"And who is this very pretty girl that has the pleasure of your company?" Naomi asked, watching Sarah interestedly.

"This is Sarah; she is one of the new comers that arrived yesterday. I guess you could say she's my little helper today," Robin replied, smiling down at her young companion.

"You think I'm pretty?" Sarah asked shyly, looking up at Naomi.

"Of course, you are very pretty. Prettier than this one at least," Naomi replied, pointing her thumb at Amelia next to her.

"What are you trying to say?" Amelia questioned, turning to face her girlfriend.

"That you're pretty, but she's just that little bit prettier," Naomi teased, smirking at her.

"And here I was thinking you're the prettiest girl here," Amelia chucked, wrapping her arms around Naomi's waist.

"I never said I wasn't," Naomi said, wrapping her arms around Amelia's neck to pull her into a longing kiss.

"And that is our cue to leave," Robin said, pushing Sarah through the door before she saw too much more.

"Are they girlfriends?" Sarah asked, as the pair went back into the building.

"I guess you could say that," Robin answered, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'm not a kid, I know that girls can like each other, and so can guys. If they like each other, than it doesn't matter," Sarah stated, seeming quite sure of herself.

"Well I'm glad you think that way," Robin smiled, leading Sarah over to the stairs that lead up to the roof.

"So, do you have any siblings or anything like that?" Sarah asked out of the blue, making Robin stop before she opened the greenhouse.

"No, not anymore," Robin replied, opening the door to find Reggie and Denise planting some new vegetables.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, looking up at Robin curiously.

"Not right now Sarah, maybe later," Robin said, smiling at Denise and Reggie as she approached them.

"Two visits within twenty four hours? Maybe we should get new people more often," Reggie joked, making Robin laugh.

"You know how busy I get Reggie. Maybe I'll try to come up and see you a little bit more. Besides, you have Denise to keep you company now, that has to be worth something right?" Robin asked, looking into the little garden that they had set up.

"I'll definitely be spending a whole lot of time up here from now on," Denise agreed, smiling at Reggie.

"I look forward to it," Reggie said, returning the smile.

"Come on Sarah, we still have a few people to check up on," Robin announced, leading Sarah out of the greenhouse, back to the ground floor.

"Hey everyone, this is Rebecca. I am apparently your new announcement lady, person or whatever, so yeah, hooray for that. First off, Bill would like to welcome the new comers that joined the camp yesterday. A big welcome to myself, Pete, Denise, Nick, Luke, Sarah, Carlos and Alvin. Bill hope you all are excited to be here, and he can't wait to get to know you all. Next…" Rebecca continued to speak over the speakers in the office, Bill standing right by her side the entire time, putting in a few small words every so often.

"Rebecca looks happy up there," Sarah commented, following Robin over to the nearby armoury.

"Well, it sounded like she was interested, so I talked to Bill and he was happy to let her do it," Robin told her, opening the door to be greeted by Bonnie, who was currently sitting at a chair, loading guns with their ammo.

"Hey girls, nice to see you," Bonnie greeted, smiling at the pair before going back to her work.

"What are you doing?" Sarah asked, picking up one of the guns to examine it.

"I'm loading all of our guns with ammo, so when people go out hunting, they won't run out. I also try to fix them whenever I can, make sure they're in tip top shape," Bonnie explained, taking the loaded gun off of the girl.

"Sounds really important," Sarah commented, looking around at the different weapons on the shelves.

"Robin?" Taking her walkie talkie off her belt, Robin pushed the button on the side, replying to Tavia.

"What's up?" she asked into the walkie talkie, wondering why Tavia would need to contact her when they would be seeing each other in half an hour to compare notes.

"The next two that were meant to be taking watch on the west side have called in sick. I already have one replacement, but everyone else is busy. Could you go do it until someone's available?" she asked, saying quiet words to someone when she was finished.

"You'll have to go check on our gatherers if I do, but it should be fine. Just give me a minute to grab a gun and find someone to watch Carlos' kid, and I will be over there in five," Robin responded, putting the walkie talkie back on her belt.

"I'd watch her for you, but I have to go for my own shift soon, so you'll have to find someone else. I think Shel and Becca should've started their shift on shelf stacking by now, you could ask them," Bonnie suggested, pointing through the open door to the nearby shelving.

"Thanks, I'll do that. See you tonight." Leading Sarah out of the room, Robin brought her over to the waiting Shel and Becca, who were currently taking a break, waiting for some supplies to start stacking.

"Hey Robin, what can we do for you?" Shel asked, noticing Sarah standing behind her.

"The west watchmen are off sick, and I need someone to watch Sarah for me while I'm out. Do you think you and Becca could watch her for me?" Robin inquired, watching her hopefully.

"That should be fine, as long as Sarah doesn't mind helping us out a little," Shel answered, smiling down at Sarah.

"I can do that," Sarah said excitedly, waving at Becca, who just rolled her eyes and moved away to get a box off of someone, bringing it back over to start unpacking it.

"Thank you, I'll be back by lunch to get her." Robin waved goodbye and left the shelving area, moving over to the west side of the building to go to her substitute watchman duty.

* * *

**Back again guys, hope you enjoyed my most recent chapter :3**

**This was sort of a bonding time for Robin and Sarah, giving them a relationship that could be called on later, if need be ^_^**

**I really like the next chapter, it's very LukexRobin based, while revealing something from her past, so I hope you enjoy that :)**

**Farewell everybody :D**


	5. Chapter 5 - Doing My Duty

Robin opened the door to go outside to the roof, walking over to greet Tavia, who was talking with one of the other residents quietly. When she saw Robin approaching, she turned to face her, her face remaining monotonous as she spoke.

"The other replacement is already in his seat waiting for you. Have fun," she said, before walking away, the other resident in tow. As she walked over to her post, she realised just how much she really didn't like Tavia. She was always so boring when she spoke, and when she wasn't boring, she was being rude beyond belief. How Bill was able to trust her so much, Robin had no idea. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, she moved over and fell into the lawn chair, closing her eyes to let the sun shine onto her warmly.

"Rough day?" the man beside her asked.

"Not really, just the same as always," Robin replied, noticing the man had a familiar voice.

"So you were just going about your daily chores, gracing everyone with your presence?" the man joked with a familiar laugh. Opening her eyes, Robin turned to look at the man and realised that it was Luke, who was currently smiling his goofy smile at her surprised face.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be out hunting aren't you?" Robin questioned, sitting up in her seat properly.

"I was, but then that Tavia woman spotted me and pulled me away from the hunting group, telling me I needed to fill in for a sick watchman. To be perfectly honest, I really didn't feel like coming up here," he admitted, looking out across the surrounding forest.

"You do have the right to say no if you want to do something. You know that right?" Robin questioned, watching him carefully.

"I know I do. I didn't want to come up here originally, but I heard Tavia asking you to come up and join me. How could I turn down that kind of offer?" he smirked, turning to wink at her.

"You're so suave," Robin droned, moving her gaze away from Luke to look at the forest herself.

"I try my best, I really do," Luke smirked, staring up at the sky.

"I bet your girlfriend would've been very impressed," Robin joked, listening to the wind blowing through her hair as she spoke.

"Well, if you must know, I've never had a girlfriend before," Luke divulged, moving his head to face the ground, putting his hands into his lap.

"Lady's man like you? I'm shocked," Robin laughed, looking down at the ground to watch the other residents working.

"I have to admit, I'm surprised myself. Guess I'm just waiting for the right girl to come along," Luke revealed, looking over to smile at Robin.

"I'm sure you won't have to wait too long, I'm sure all the girls are just throwing themselves at you," she teased, turning her chair to face him a little better.

"All the girls? That include you?" he asked, giving her a cheeky smile.

"You wish someone as good looking as me was interested in you," Robin replied, hiding her blushed face as she spoke.

"I sure do." Robin looked up at him, meeting his gaze evenly, just staring at him for a couple of minutes, getting lost in his deep, brown eyes. When she realised she was still staring at him, and he was smirking back at her, they both turned away from each other, trying to find something to focus on other than each other.

"So, how do you end up being a part of your group? You're not exactly related to any of them," Robin pointed out, interested in his relation to them.

"I'm actually childhood friend with Nick, been friends since kindergarten. Pete and Denise are like family as well, they care about me a whole lot. Nick and I actually started up a business together a couple years back, lasted two years," Luke told her, smiling at the memory.

"How did you end up starting up your own business? Did you do it on a whim or something?" Robin asked him, turning to look at him when he started laughing.

"We had kind of just graduated from high school and we went out to a bar to celebrate. The drinks were flowing, we were having fun without friends, then one thing led to another and I, in my drunken state, suggested that we should start up a business together, since neither of us were planning on going to college yet. He was the designated driver, so he at least understood what I was saying, and he agreed. Didn't leave me alone until I agreed to do it," Luke told her, shaking his head slightly in shame, still laughing a little.

"Maybe I should get you drunk sometime, see what I can get you to do," Robin smirked, making Luke blush slightly.

"Moving on. When this whole shit storm started, I was with Nick at the time. We saw the news, we packed up our stuff, met up with Pete and Denise, and we left, not sure where we were going, but we knew we wanted to try and get away from populated areas, those are the worst places to be," Luke continued his story, looking up at the afternoon sun.

"So you guys have been together for ages then? You guys but be a really tightly knit family," Robin commented, envying Luke a little. Even though she did have her family, getting into this while mess had changed them, they all just acted differently around each other, even if they acted like the perfect family on the outside.

"Tis' true, tis' true. Speaking of family, I noticed yesterday that you talked about your parents, but you stopped when you were about to mention someone else. Who were you going to talk about?" Luke recalled, turning to look her as he spoke.

"No one, it was just a slip of the tongue, really," she lied, not wanting to answer his question.

"Are you sure? I know we've only known each other for a day now, but if you need to talk about it, I'd like to know who your other family is," he insisted, meeting her gaze, managing to hold her stare.

"Do you really have to know?" Robin muttered, pulling her gaze away from his.

"I think it could do you good," he answered, laying his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Fine. I had a sister, her name was Kristine, but she preferred to be called Kristi, thought her actually name sounded too fancy," Robin began, a half smile forming on her face.

"How old was she?" he asked, moving his chair closer to hers.

"She was nine. She had blue eyes, like mine, but they were much more piercing than mine, she was far more pretty than I am. She had blonde hair which she liked to keep short; apparently long fringes annoyed her a lot. She had the sweetest smile and laugh, both of which always managed to brighten up a room, it didn't matter what was happening. When all this started, we tried our best to make sure she wasn't exposed to those things moving around out there, but it didn't take long before she saw one. After that, she wanted to help out, learn to use a gun, stuff like that. Mum and Dad both agreed that she was too young to be learning, but I agreed with Kristi. You need to be able to defend yourself in his world, it doesn't matter what your age is. In the end, my parents outvoted me, and wouldn't let her near any weapons after that. That was their biggest mistake," Robin continued, her eyes welling up with tears.

"If it's too much, you don't have to keep going. If I'd known I never would've asked you," Luke told her, grabbing her hand for comfort. At first she jumped at his touch, but she slowly relaxed into it, sighing outwardly as she shook her head.

"No, it's fine, I've started, so I might as well keep going," she stuttered, having a little trouble speaking through her tears.

"Okay then. What happened to her?" Luke asked, giving her hand a squeeze.

"It was about six months ago now I think. I was going out along the fence to go check up on our works and, since mum and dad were busy at the time, I had Kristi with me. She was smiling at everyone as she walked, somehow getting them to work all the more efficiently as she did. Everyone loved her here; she was the glue that held most of us together. When we got to the end of the fence, we could hear groan on the other side, and there was quite a lot of it as well, but we didn't worry, we thought the fence was reinforced enough to keep them out. We were wrong. The wood began to splinter and snap, bringing the fence down as lurkers pushed their way through. People were scrambling away left and right, a few people running to get their guns to take them down. I grabbed Kristi in my arms and started to run, but I didn't get very far before one of those things grabbed me by the ankle, pulling me to the ground. Before I could do anything to stop them, Kristi was pulled right out of my arms, their teeth sinking into her shoulder as they slowly fell on top of her. I tried to get them off of her but it was too late, she was dead. I pulled my gun out of my pocket and started firing, using all of my ammo on as many of those fuckers as I could. Everyone came back out with guns soon after to finish off the last of them, but I had managed to take down most of them. My parents came running out me, knowing that Kristi and I were outside, and when they saw her body, the look on their faces was too much for me to bare. I stumbled backwards towards a nearby wall and sank to the ground, dead to the world. I stayed that way for days, not talking to anyone, not eating. Just staring into space, while Bonnie, mum, dad and even Bill rotated watching over me. I was fine after a while, but I still think about it every time I walk past that spot. I still bring flowers over there every so often, just as a way to remember her." When she had finished talking, Robin quietly sobbed, her cheeks now stained with tears. Luke pulled her into his arms and wrapped them around her, trying his best to comfort her. She nuzzled into his warm embrace, feeling safe, feeling like she almost belonged there.

"I'm so sorry, I can't even imagine what you've been going through the past couple of months," he soothed, resting his chin on the crown of her head.

"I'm fine now; I'm doing my duty and keeping it together. I know that if my parents saw me like this, they wouldn't let me leave my tent, even if I'm an adult that can make my own choices. I haven't talked to anyone about this in such a long time, Bonnie is my only friend that I can talk to, but I could never weigh her down with that," she sniffed, pulling away from Luke to wipe her eyes.

"Here, use this," Luke said, offering her his handkerchief.

"Thanks," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes, before blowing her nose.

"Thank you for telling me. I know it was hard to get it all out, but I'm glad you did," he smiled, taking a hold of her hand again.

"I only just met you, and yet, I still trusted you enough to talk to you. It's strange for me to say the least," she chuckled, looking down at their hands.

"I just have one of those trustworthy faces," Luke boasted, grinning at her.

"And it's a nice face at that," Robin said before she could stop herself.

"You think I have a nice face?" Luke question, looking ready to laugh.

"It kind of just fell out, sorry about that," Robin apologised, tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

"No, it's fine, I think you have a pretty face too," Robin looked up into his eyes once more and was drawn in, watching as he slowly leaned towards her. Just as he was about to lay his lips on hers, the roof access door swung open to reveal Russell and Vince, the two of them to bust in conversation to notice Robin and Luke. Robin pulled out of Luke's grip and stood up, walking over to the pair as they approached.

"Are you our replacements?" she asked, not looking back at Luke.

"We weren't doing anything, so we volunteered to come up and take over, let you get back to your own work," Russell said, walking past her to move over to the lawn chairs as Luke walked over.

"Carver told me to send you up to his office, he wants to speak to you," Vince told her before walking over to join Russell.

"Robin, can we-" Luke began to ask before she cut him off.

"Not right now, maybe later, I just need to clear my head," she muttered, stepping through the doorway to rush down the stairs, to rush away from her feelings.

* * *

**There we go guys, a little backstory on Robin for you, showing what she has gone through so far in her life :c**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun for me to write ^_^**

**Farewell guys :D**


	6. Chapter 6 - At the End of the Day

"Come in." Robin silently opened the door to Carver's office and closed it behind her, walking over to sit in one of the seats in front of his desk. After a couple of minutes, Carver still hadn't said anything, he was just staring out the window, deep in thought.

"Was there something you needed?" Robin inquired, getting his attention. He looked away from the window and stood up from his seat and walked around the desk, leaning against it to look at her.

"I was just wondering about your thoughts on the new comers," he enquired, placing his hands in his lap.

"From what I saw today, they all seem to be doing a pretty good job. Alvin and Pete are getting along out on the wall, and he's doing well over at the wall, so that's a plus. I haven't heard about Nick yet, but I'm sure he will do well as one of the hunters out there. Denise seems to be working well up in the greenhouses; her and Reggie look like they're getting along quite well, so that should make their work easier. I also haven't heard much about Carlos yet, but I am positive that it will be great to have an experienced doctor in the camp again. His daughter is wonderful as well, she's little immature for her age, but she is very cheerful, it's a breath of fresh air in these times. I'm sure you know everything you need to about Rebecca." Carver nodded his head and looked out the window again, staring down at something once more. Robin followed his gaze and saw that he was staring at Rebecca, a look of longing in his eyes.

"She is definitely a welcome addition to the camp, I think I'll be seeing a lot more of her in the future," he said, pulling his eyes away from her to continue looking at Robin. "What about that Luke boy, what are your thoughts on him?"

"He seems like a nice enough guy. Him and Pete are the sort of leaders of their little group I think. I think he also respects you as the camps leader, he liked how you presented yourself when you met, from what I can gather," Robin responded, leaving out the part of how close they were getting just before.

"I think I will definitely get used to that boy. Give him some time and I might trust him a little more. Although…" he trailed off, seeming like he was reluctant to continue.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked, wondering if he knew something about Luke that she didn't.

"I noticed the way he was looking at you this morning, he seems to be really taken with you," he pointed out, watching her for a reaction.

"Really? I didn't notice," Robin covered up, hoping that he was implying what she thought he was.

"Whether he does have a thing for you or not, doesn't matter. Just remember what happened last time, I don't want to see you get hurt again," he said, smiling at her grimly.

"I assure you, I don't plan on doing anything again anytime soon," she reassured him.

"That's good. Now, you head off and we can talk more later. Would you mind sending up Rebecca once you've left?" Carver inquired, moving back around his desk to sit in his seat again.

"She's done for the day, why do you need to see her again?" she asked, wondering what possible reason he could have for wanting to speak to her again.

"I just wanted to go over the announcements for tomorrow, it won't take her long," he insisted, motioning for her to leave the office.

"I'll go find her before I get back to it," she promised, nodding her head to him before leaving, glancing at him one last time before closing the door behind her. Of all the things to bring up, he had to bring that back up. That was a long time ago now, and he knew that, so why would it matter now? Maybe he was right though, maybe she did have to be careful. Could she really afford to get into another relationship? Could she afford to be burned again? She made her way down the steps and came out into the hall, noticing Rebecca approaching her, Naomi and Amelia in tow.

"It's definitely nice to make myself some female friends, I've only had a fifteen year old girl and a middle aged woman, not exactly close to me age," Rebecca informed them, making the two girls laugh.

"Well we enjoy your company. We'll have to sit together at dinner tonight," Amelia suggested, looking to her girlfriend for confirmation.

"Of course, it's always nice to have new people to talk to," Naomi agreed, smiling at Rebecca.

"Hey ladies, you all seem to be getting along," Robin interrupted their conversation, stepping into their path.

"We guess you could say that," Amelia and Naomi said in perfect unison, something they liked to do to freak people out.

"God you two are scary when you do that," Robin shivered, making the two girls laugh.

"Did you need something?" Rebecca inquired, watching her curiously.

"Bill wanted to see you in his office, something about going over tomorrow's announcements.

"Right, of course, I'll go do that, see you later," Rebecca said quickly, scurrying away up the stairs behind Robin.

"Well, she can move fast can't she," Naomi commented, interlocking her fingers with Amelia.

"I know someone else that moves fast," Amelia smirked, nudging her girlfriend playfully.

"God you two, get room," Robin groaned, walking past them to go find Shel, leaving the pair to laugh together at her comment. She looked through the shelves and soon found Shel, who was currently sitting on the ground talking to Sarah, with Becca nowhere in sight.

"Hey Robin," Sarah greeted excitedly, looking up at her with bright eyes.

"What are you two doing over here? Where's Becca?" Robin asked, looking around for any sign of the younger girl as she sat down with the pair.

"Well, there wasn't much else for us to do, so I thought we might talk for a while. I'm not sure where Becca is though, I think she went off to find her friends," Shel replied, looking a little disappointed.

"At least she has some friends she can talk to, rather than being stuck with us adults," Robin pointed out, making Shel nod her head in agreement.

"She's been getting worse lately though, I don't know what I'm going to do with her," Shel sighed, knowing that her sister was trying to grow up to fast.

"You just need to sit her down and have a chat with her, I'm sure you'll be able to get through to her in time. She is growing up in an apocalypse after all, changes are to be excepted, don't worry too much about it," Robin reassured her, grasping her shoulder reassuringly.

"Thanks Robin, I keep forgetting how good you are to all of us here," Shel thanked, looking over Robin's shoulder. She turned around to see Carlos approaching, noticing his daughter sitting nearby and smiling.

"Hey girls, taking good care of my daughter are we?" he asked, walking over to stand with them as Sarah jumped up to greet him, running into his open arms.

"Of course, we've been having a nice talk. Carlos, this is Shel, she was watching Sarah for me while I went off to cover someone's watch duty," Robin said, introducing the two.

"It's very nice to meet you," Shel greeted, standing up to shake his hand.

"Likewise," he smiled, holding his daughter close to his side. After their little exchange, they all went off to do their work, busying themselves with their jobs for the rest of the day. Before Robin knew it, the day had finally finished, which meant that it was, once again, time for dinner. For once, when Robin arrived in the dining area, there was no one there yet, the only other people present being her parents, plus Alvin and Reggie, the four of them all gathering around the kitchen to talk.

"The first one here? Are you feeling okay?" Charlotte joked, playfully putting a hand on her daughter's forehead.

"Very funny. I just finished my work early, so I thought I would come down and get ready earlier for once. Looks like I got here a little too early," Robin observed, watching as a few stray people walked into the area, moving off to their usual tables.

"I had better go find Bec, I'll see you later George," Alvin said, waving goodbye as he left to locate his wife.

"I had better do the same, see you folks," Reggie said, smiling at Robin as he walked away to the tables, sitting with some of his friends.

"That Alvin is such a lovely man, I can understand why you like him so much," Charlotte commented as she began to pull food out to be served at dinner.

"Thank you hon, it's good to have myself a friend again," George smiled, pecking his wife on the lips as he helped her get the food out.

"I'll leave you two lovebirds to it, if you'll excuse me," Robin said, walking away to sit at her usual table, sitting down just as Bonnie, Nick, Pete and Denise approached.

"Long time no speak," Bonnie chuckled, sitting down next to Robin while Nick sat on their other side, leaving Pete and Denise to sit a little further down.

"It feels like an age since we last spoke," Robin played along, both girls laughing together.

"You two get along pretty well," Nick commented, watching the two of them laugh.

"Well, we've been friends for a while now, she helped me through some things a while back, and we were already friends a month before any of that. Naomi and Amelia, some of our other friends, turned up with her group, and we all became friends. It's nice to have a group of girlfriends for once, it's been a while," Robin told him, smiling at her friend.

"Did somebody say girlfriends?" Everyone turned to look at the approaching Amelia and Naomi, the former smirking at the group as she sat down.

"Yes, we were just discussing how Bonnie and I should totally hook up; it was bound to happen sooner or later," Robin sniggered, watching the two girls reactions.

"We always knew this day would come!" Amelia exclaimed playfully, hugging Robin.

"If you have any questions, just ask us, we know everything you need to know," Naomi assured Bonnie, taking a hold of her hand.

"The four of us will be inseparable, the four of us hand in hand!" Robin proclaimed, standing up from the table, getting nearby people's attention.

"A sisterhood of women!" Amelia agreed, standing up with Naomi beside her.

"A lesbianhood of women," Bonnie corrected, standing up with them.

"A lesbianhood of women!" All four of them proclaimed, receiving applause from the rest of the residents present.

"Thank you, thank you, you're all too kind," they said, bowing to their audience, laughing as they all sat back down.

"And with that, dinner is ready," Charlotte announced, receiving thunderous applause from the group.

"You just couldn't help but outshine us could you?" Amelia questioned, scowling jokingly at Charlotte.

"What can I say, I give the people what they want," Charlotte exclaimed, the group cheering in agreement. Everyone got up to get into the line-up, slowly walking to get their meal.

"So, a lesbianhood of women. Something you need to tell me?" a voice said behind Robin. Turning around, she found that Luke had arrived, his usual goofy smile at the ready.

"I'm sorry Luke, but Bonnie and I are very happy together, I'm sorry if you don't want to hear it," Robin chuckled, taking a hold of Bonnie's hand for good measure.

"Lesbians in love," Amelia began.

"Lesbians for life," Naomi finished. The four girls giggled at their words as they stepped up to collect their food, soon moving away to go sit back at the table, where most of the group was already sitting.

"Have you guys seen Alvin or Rebecca?" Pete asked when everyone had sat down, watching the nearby door for any sign of his friend.

"Alvin left a while ago to go find Rebecca," Robin replied, sticking a strawberry into her mouth.

"I wouldn't take this long to find her though surely," Denise observed, smiling as Reggie sat down next to her, the two beginning to talk as they ate.

"If you have time tomorrow, do you think we could talk?" Luke asked, sitting down beside Robin.

"I'm not sure, I have a lot to do tomorrow, so I'm not sure I'll have the time," she said quickly, hoping he would drop it.

"I won't be wasting your time, I promise, I just really need to talk to you," Luke insisted, watching her hopefully.

"I guess I can make time. I'm supposed to go with the hunting party tomorrow, so we can talk then?" Robin suggested, taking a bite out of her bread.

"That would be great thanks," he smiled, looking past her to look at someone. Following his gaze, she found that Rebecca and Alvin were approaching the table, the two of them with food in their hands.

"'Bout time you two showed up," Pete greeted, making space for the pair to sit down, letting Alvin sit next to him and Rebecca to sit next to Naomi and Amelia. Watching her closely, Robin noticed that Rebecca's cheeks looked tear stained and her hair looked a little out of place in a couple of spots. While she was trying to figure out what had happened to her, she noticed Carver walk into the room and pass the table, nodding to the people as he went. When he passed Rebecca, she avoided his gaze and looked down at her plate, a few tears coming to her eyes as she did. Smirking as he left, Carver went over to one of the other tables, sitting down next to Tavia and a few others to eat.

"Is everything okay?" Robin asked, looking over at Rebecca worriedly.

"I'm fine," she snapped, looking away to talk to Amelia, wiping away her tears as she did. What could've happened to make her like that? Did it have something to do with Carver? No, he wasn't like that, he wasn't that sort of man. Right?

* * *

**I don't even know what this chapter is, it was just a little fun I think :P**

**I'm kind of just leading up to the RobinxLuke stuff.**

**Now that I think about it, this story probably won't end up being all that long, it is just to introduce the new OCs and to give a small insight into why the group could've left and what happened when they did, who they left behind, like in the summary. **

**Hopefully you still like what you guys get, since this just allows me to get my thoughts together for my season 2 story. **

**Anywho, farewell guys :D**


	7. Chapter 7 - Somebody to You

The next morning, Robin, Luke, Nick and the rest of the hunters were out in the forest, looking around for any life. So far, they hadn't been very successful, only finding a rabbit stuck in one of their traps. It was enough to feed only a couple of people, so they had to keep looking for more, or who knows what Carver would say.

"Okay guys, we're going to split off into two. Pete, Nick, Luke, you're all with me, the rest of you head off to the east, we'll head out to the west. Meet back here in a couple of hours," Robin announced, leading her group away. Pete and Nick moved ahead into the forest, poking through bushes as they went, leaving Luke and Robin a couple of metres behind them, letting them talk in private.

"So…" Luke trailed off, looking unsure of what he should say.

"So, you wanted to talk to me?" Robin inquired, poking into a nearby bush.

"I guess I wanted to talk about yesterday," Luke admitted, grabbing Robin's attention.

"What about yesterday?" Robin asked innocently, not sure if she wanted to bring up what almost happened between them.

"You know, how the two of us almost, kissed?" Stopping in her tracks, Robin turned to look at him, gave him a sad look and kept walking moving to get away from him.

"What nearly happened yesterday is in the past, I really don't want to talk about it," she told him, moving to catch up to Nick and Pete, before Luke took her by the arm, spinning her around to face him.

"Something happened between us yesterday, you know you can't deny that," he said, glancing around a tree to make sure they were alone.

"Maybe I want to deny it; maybe I don't want to talk about it. In fact, maybe nothing happened. So just drop it okay," she snapped, making to get away before he pulled her back.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden? First you were perfectly happy to let me comfort you, to let me hold onto your hand while you talked to me about something that was affecting you. What changed between now and then?" he questioned, looking like he was starting to get angry.

"I just don't want to get into this right-" Robin began to say before he cut her off.

"Well I do!" he exclaimed. She looked up at him in fear and his face softened, his features becoming apologetic, almost regretful. "Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you."

"It's fine really, it's understandable, given the way I was giving you the cold shoulder," she apologised, leaning up against a nearby tree.

"What happened to make you act like this?" he questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"When I went to speak to Bill, he brought up something from my past that I really didn't want to remember, and I guess it made me think that I didn't want what happened yesterday to go any further," she admitted, gazing down at the ground.

"You seriously have a lot of emotional baggage don't you?" he chuckled light heartedly, watching her closely.

"You got that right. Given that we're basically in a zombie apocalypse, it's to be expected." She sighed and looked up at him, not sure if she wanted to talk to him or not.

"Well, we've gotten this far, might as well tell me the rest of you sop story," he smiled, leaning against the tree next to her.

"Well, if you haven't already figured it out, I have had boyfriends before. If I'm being perfectly honest, I was never good at choosing the right guys, I almost always choose the wrong guy. The school bully, the druggie, hell I even dated a guy in a gang," she told him, making him laugh.

"A gang? Did they ride motorcycles as well?" he teased, getting a playful shove from Robin after he said.

"I had a thing for leather jackets, leave me alone," she laughed, looking back down at the ground.

"So what does this have to do with anything?" he asked, putting the conversation on track.

"My last boyfriend, let's just say he was one of the worst kind. I didn't know at the time, but he was a murderer, and I soon learned, a hard core lady's man. I didn't care about the first part obviously, I mean, with the way things are right now, I looked at it as getting a clean slate. The other part of him, I learnt, the hard way." Tears started to fill her eyes, the memory of her old boyfriend not being a very good one.

"I can only imagine what he did," Luke said, leaning closer to her, unnoticed to Robin.

"Well, one day I had some free time, so I went to go find him. We didn't get much chance to spend time together really; we always worked on opposite ends of the building. So anyway, I asked around, and people told me he was heading over to the armoury when they last saw him. So, I headed over, expecting to just ask to spend some time with him. The next thing I know, I open the door, and I find him kissing another girl, Bonnie to be exact," she told him, shaking her head at the memory.

"Bonnie? You saw her making out with your boyfriend and you guys are still friends?" he questioned, dumbfounded at the fact.

"Actually it's how we became friends. She'd only arrived a couple days ago, and we hadn't really had a chance to talk. From what I could gather, he'd been visiting her quite a bit and he decided to take the plunge. She'd been crushing on a different guy before she came here, and he didn't want anything to do with her. So when this guy came along, taking an interest in her, she wanted to go for it. When she found out he was dating me, she slapped him right across the face, apologised to me and left," she explained, remembering the look on his face when she slapped him.

"What happened after that?" he asked, leaning in closer.

"I slapped him in the exact same spot that Bonnie did, told him it was over and left. We didn't talk to each other ever again. The fact that he was devoured by lurkers probably didn't help that fact, but you know, just the way it goes. Bonnie and I started talking after that and we were soon friends. She introduced me to Naomi, Amelia and the others, and before I knew it, I had friends again. There were other guys that fawned over me, but I decided to swear off men for a while, I just needed time. Then you came along." She finally looked up from ground and looked into his eyes, smiling at him.

"Okay, can I say what I had been originally trying to say? It's been going through my head, and I really need to get it off my chest," Luke said, stepping away from the tree to look at her face on.

"Of course, go ahead," she said, her face becoming as serious as his.

"Before I came here, before I even knew this place existed, all I wanted to do was just worry about living, just living as I am now, with my group. I mean, yeah, it hurt that no girl ever gave me the time of day, but at the same time, I guess I kept trying to save myself for that one special girl. I tried my best to tough it all out, but after a while, I couldn't handle it. When I finally decided to start looking, the outbreak started, and girls were lining up to kill me, not date me. So, I went back to taking care of myself. Then, I came here, saw what this place was, realised how good this place is. And I saw you," he said, looking like he wasn't finished, but he wanted to hear her thoughts so far.

"Which means what exactly?" she asked, looking into his brown eyes, getting lost in them once more.

"I never wanted to settle down with anyone, didn't want to find anyone, because look at all this, how can a relationship ever last? And yet, after what happened between us yesterday, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I've never thought about a girl the way I think about you. I woke up thinking about you this morning, as creepy as that sounds. I guess what I'm trying to say is, well…" he started to stutter a little, seeming to be quite nervous. She took a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze, not leaving his gaze.

"What are you trying to say?" she said, nodding to him to get him to keep going.

"Look at me, I falling over my words, I can't even talk properly around you," he chuckled, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Keep going," she insisted, meeting his gaze when he looked at her again.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you. I know you just said all that stuff of not wanting to be with men for a while, that you don't want to get back into the dating game, but all I want, even if nothing happens, is to be somebody to you. Someone you can trust, someone you can talk to. Someone you can come to whenever you need anything, someone you can-" he began to ramble on, before he was cut off by Robin putting a finger over his lips.

"When you start talking you really can't stop can you?" she teased, moving closer to him.

"Let's just say you have an effect on me," he chuckled, staring into her eyes.

"I have an effect on you?" she giggled, leaning closer to him.

"Didn't I just say that?" he laughed, watching her move closer to him.

"I wonder how much of an effect I will have in a minute," he said, leaning up to his face.

"What do you-" her began to ask before she pressed her lips to his, cutting him off. At first, Luke was shocked not expecting her to start kissing him, but after a few seconds he relented, leaning into the kiss himself, putting his hands on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed against him a little more forcefully, making him stumble back a little. Before they could stop themselves, they fell to the ground in a heap and their lips finally parted, as Robin landed on top of him. The pair laid there for a minute or so before they both broke out into laughter, smiling at each other, as Robin rolled off of Luke, looking up through the branches to the sky.

"You guys out here?" they heard Pete call, sounding like he was nearby.

"Come on, we should get going," Robin said, getting to her feet to help Luke up.

"Sure we can't stay here for a little longer?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"We better go now, otherwise we'll never leave," she laughed, pushing him away to step back onto the path. Before she had a chance to continue on, Luke grabbed her by the hand and gave her his signature smile.

"Do you mind?" he asked, gesturing down to their interlocked hands.

"Well, I imagine we're going to start seeing each other now, so I can't imagine why we shouldn't," she winked, leading him down the path to go find Nick and Pete, so that they could continue their hunt.

* * *

**Sorry this is turning out to be a really short story guys, I was planning to do more, but I just can't seem to find the right inspiration. **

**I think this has turned more into a quick origin story. Like I said before, it is just introducing the new OCs into the story, and giving a little background on what was happening before the group left, so I hope you are all enjoying it so far, there's only three more chapters after this one.**

**I was actually listening to The Vamps Somebody to You when I was writing this chapter, I really like the song and when I listened to it, I thought of writing this and presto, hook up time ^_^**

**Farewell for now everyone :D**


	8. Chapter 8 - Thoughts So Far

Two months later, everything seemed to be going perfectly for Robin. Her and Luke had been growing closer and closer by the day, slowly becoming the 'it' couple of the camp. The pair were inseparable most of the time, choosing to take most of their shifts together, so that they could get to know each other better. Alongside Robin being the happiest she had been in a while, everyone else seemed to be getting along in the camp so far as well. Nick had become a full time member of the hunting party, all of them practically making him a part of their little family. Speaking of the hunters, a new person joined the group a couple of weeks of Robin and Luke started dating. His name was Troy. Everyone that she talked to said that he was quite a dick, that he could be a real asshole when he wanted to be, but whenever she spoke to him, she found him to be a really sweet guy. Maybe he just liked different people. Anyway, someone else that seemed to be fitting into their own group was Pete and Alvin. Ever since they started working alongside my dad, both of them had become a very good part of the building and fixing group. Although it wasn't all that exciting of a job, they still somehow found a way to make it enjoyable for everyone, how they did that, Robin was quite unsure. Maybe they wanted to get their work done faster because her dad and Alvin couldn't stop talking about Moby Dick, who knows. Another reason could be Alvin being excited over Rebecca, who managed to fall pregnant. Both of them were ecstatic when they found out, getting very excited over the prospect of having a baby, and also having it in such a safe place. Although both were over the moon about the pregnancy, Rebecca seemed to not want to talk about it all that much, usually seeming quite distant whenever the subject was brought up. On top of that, she was frequenting Carver's office less than she used to, only ever going up when she was summoned up there. She always seemed reluctant to talk to him, to even want to speak about him at all. Robin kept on wondering what he could've possibly done to make her act the way she does. Moving onto Carver, he had really been baring down on everyone lately, being very critical of everyone. If someone even did something slightly wrong, he would shout at them and throw them in the pen for a couple of days, making them think about what they were doing with their lives or something like that. Robin wasn't sure what brought on his horrible attitude, but whatever the reason, she wasn't sure she liked it all that much. On the plus side, he was still being good to those closer to him, which meant mainly Robin, her parents, Bonnie, Tavia, recently Reggie and surprisingly enough, Luke. The only reason it was surprising, is because he and Luke had had a whole lot of disagreements, arguing over how the camp should be run. Robin tried to talk to Luke about it, telling him to just leave it be, but every time, he just continued to disagree with Carver at every turn, it was starting to get to a lot of people. Robin hoped that they would move past their disagreements, for the sake of the camp, for the sake of morale. Speaking of morale, Carlos had managed to bring it up for the group ever since he became the camps doctor. Although there weren't that many major injuries, people still jumped at the chance to go visit him for minor things, enjoying his company a whole lot. Sarah made it better as well; everyone was invigorated whenever they spoke to her. She was a breath of fresh air for the group, a light in the darkness, where her happiness shone through the horror of the world. Just like Kristi. Ever since she had brought up her little sister, Robin had been thinking about her a whole lot more, small things reminding her of some memories. The good thing was that they weren't ever any bad things; they were good things, just happy little memories, nothing that brought her nightmares back. Denise had been doing a good job as well, between her and Charlotte, the camp had to very capable women watching over them, like a pair of mother hens watching over their chicks. The fact that the food had been getting better since Denise arrived was just a small plus to her arrival, her company was another. In fact, every one of the new group had been great company. She had managed to become close with all of them, each of them warming up to her quite quickly after her and Luke became a thing. Even Naomi, Amelia and Bonnie had managed to weave their way into their lives, becoming friends with them as well. Between Robin's parents, her friends and the newcomers, everyone was getting a whole lot closer, like a group that couldn't be separated by anything, or separated by anyone for that matter.

"Lost in your thoughts again?" Luke asked, wrapping his arms around Robin. Both were currently sharing her bed as Bonnie was asleep nearby, practically dead to the world.

"You know me, I like to think about what was, and what's now," she said, turning around to face him.

"You prefer what's now though right?" he questioned, tucking a stray bit of hair behind her ear.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm thinking about leather jackets again," she teased, poking him in the stomach playfully.

"Really? Maybe I should get myself a leather jacket and we can see where the day takes us," he joked, resting his head on her forehead.

"Don't think you have the look for a leather jacket, you're just not badass enough," she said seriously, smirking up at him.

"I'm not badass enough? What about now?" he asked as he began to tickle her, holding her close so she couldn't escape. Her giggles managed to wake Bonnie up nearby, her groaning making the couple stop as they looked over at her waking form.

"I really need to go find someone else to bunk with," she groaned as she slipped out of bed, slipping on her boots.

"Sorry, we'll try to be quieter," Robin apologised, pulling away from Luke to get up and get herself ready.

"That's what you said last time, yet here we are," Bonnie laughed, making to leave the tent, just as Naomi ran into the room, almost knocking her down.

"Shit sorry, didn't know you were there," Naomi apologised, looking quite flustered.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Robin asked worriedly, walking over to check on her friend.

"It's Amelia, Carver's laying into her for sleeping on the job," Naomi replied, looking close to tears.

"Where are they?" Robin asked, pulling on her boots quickly.

"Out at the shelves, everyone is starting to gather up to watch," Naomi replied, letting Bonnie hug her for comfort.

"Let's go," Robin said, grabbing her jacket and storming out of the room. It didn't take long to figure out where they were, the shouting led Robin and the rest right to the fight.

"What would've happened if someone had come up to us, intent on killing us, and because you were asleep we weren't pre-warned and someone died?" Carver shouted, making Amelia stagger back as Robin pushed her way through the crowd.

"I already said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" Amelia sobbed, tears streaming down her face, as she held onto Denise, Rebecca and Charlotte tightly, the three of them glaring at Carver.

"Bill, what the hell is going on here?" Robin questioned, moving over to check on Amelia. Naomi ran right over and pulled her girlfriend into a hug, hold her as close as she could, as if she could protect her that way.

"Amelia here almost got us killed by sleeping on the job," Carver replied, glaring at Amelia.

"That doesn't matter Bill, it doesn't give you the right to shout at her the way you are," she exclaimed, checking on Amelia to make sure she was okay.

"I can shout at her however I want, she is one of my people and I need to lead her," he growled, staring daggers at Robin.

"Being a leader doesn't mean shouting at everyone asshole," Luke snarled, walking up to him.

"You stay out of this Luke, I'm not in the mood for your bullshit today," he barked moving almost nose to nose with Luke when he got to close.

"If you're going to treat one of my friends that way, then you don't have much choice," Luke snapped, glaring at him.

"Move. Out of. My way. Son," Carver ordered, spitting out each word.

"Boys, please just stop, you're upsetting everyone," Charlotte interrupted their argument, pushing her way between them.

"Get out of my way Lottie, I need to deal with this little dick's disrespect right now," Carver growled, moving her out of the way .

"If you two want to have a disagreement, can you take it somewhere else," Robin said, walking over to stand beside her mother.

"We wouldn't be having this conversation if Amelia hadn't done what she did," Carver argued, glaring at Amelia once more.

"Everyone makes mistakes Bill. You make them as well, so that act all tough like you've never done anything wrong," Robin snapped. Before anyone knew what was going on, Carver pulled his hand back and backhanded her across the face, sending her to the floor.

"Robin!" Charlotte shrieked, getting down to her knees to help her daughter. Bonnie, Amelia, Naomi, and Denise all ran to her side, leaving Luke to face down Carver.

"You fucking asshole!" Luke screamed, punching Carver in the face.

"Luke stop!" Robin shouted, getting to her feet to pull him away.

"I can't let him get away with doing that, no one is allowed to hurt you," he growled, moving to go with Carver again.

"Please, just don't," she insisted, pulling him away to face her.

"You all can get going now! Move it!" George shouted, walking past the people in the crowd to get to her family.

"You and me Robin, we need to talk, now," Carver said, walking away to go to his office.

"Are you okay? It looks bad," Luke said, lightly touching her cheek.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I should go talk to Bill," Robin told him, staring to walk away.

"I am not letting you be alone with that asshole," Luke snapped, pulling her back.

"I'll be fine Luke, he won't do that again, I promise," she reassured him with a small smile.

"At least go visit Carlos first," Charlotte said, motioning to the nearby infirmary door.

"I'll be fine, I'll come find you guys later." Robin walked away from her worried friends, her family, and made her way over to Carver's office, ready to face the music.

* * *

**The roots of evil have been planted D:**

**Two more chapters guys, and they aren't all that long, so I guess this story is almost done already :/**

**I know there isn't much here to enjoy, and events have skipped by really quickly, but I still hope you have all enjoyed this ^_^**

**Farewell for now guys :D**


	9. Chapter 9 - No More

"Come in." As Robin walked into the office, it felt like déjà vu, like it was only yesterday that she had been called into his office. Last time was for good reasons, but this time, his reasons weren't so good. Trying to be as brave and confident as she could, she walked over to his desk and sat in the chair, waiting for him to turn around and speak to her. Once again, he chose not to say a word, like he was waiting for her to say something in her own defence. Getting up the courage to speak she took a deep breath and started talking.

"About what happened-" she began to say before he put a hand up to stop her.

"Don't apologise. It won't make it better." He turned his chair around to face her, his face blank, something that always managed to scare Robin a little.

"Then what was the point of bringing me up here?" she asked, trying to keep on a brave face.

"To tell you I don't appreciate being disrespected in front of the entire camp," he snapped, standing up from his chair.

"And you shouldn't have been shouting at Amelia for making such a small mistake," Robin retorted, shooting up from her chair.

"She could've got us killed," he argued, staring out the window.

"She was sleeping on the job, it's not exactly a criminal offence," she said calmly, walking over to join him. She looked up at him and noticed the anger in his eyes, a slight hint of sadness showing through.

"All I want is to protect these people, to keep this place safe. What happens when people start having children? I don't want this place to fall because of one person's mistake," he told her, watching people walk around among the shelves going about their daily business.

"One person is going to take this place down. You've done a good job taking care of all of us so far, you just have to trust that if someone makes a mistake, they will try their best to improve so it doesn't happen again. Give them a chance, they might surprise you. I know they surprised me," she reassured him, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I've always admired how much everyone trusts you, how everyone looks up to you. They never look at me like that," he said, walking away to go sit at his seat again.

"You just need to change your methods, that's all," she offered with a smile.

"I think I'll leave the nice stuff to you, they need someone to look up to and they need someone to make the tough decisions. You handle the nice stuff and I'll handle the tough stuff, it'll make life simple," he told her, opening his drawer to pull out some papers. As he did, Robin noticed a handgun stowed away in the drawer, making her wonder why it wasn't in the armoury where it was supposed to be.

"If that's all you wanted, I better head back down, everyone was worried and I need to check on Amelia," she said, walking over to the door to leave.

"If you see Rebecca, tell her I need to speak to her." Nodding her head, Robin exited the room and closed the door behind her, making her way down the stairs to head over to the infirmary. Upon entering, she found very few people inside, the only ones being Sarah, Carlos and Rebecca, the three of them sitting around talking to each other.

"I just need to be sure," Robin heard Rebecca say as she approached them.

"We can't know until the baby is born and we can do a blood test, I'm sorry," Carlos told her, walking away to go greet someone else that had just walked in.

"Is something wrong?" Robin asked, sitting on the bed across from her.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, I swear," Rebecca reassured her, wiping fresh tears from her eyes.

"It's not nothing Rebecca, we've known each other long enough for me to know when something is bothering you. The waterworks don't exactly help either," Robin chuckled, moving over to sit beside her.

"I'm not even sure I should be talking to you about something like this," Rebecca sniffed, avoiding Robin's stare.

"You can trust me, I promise I won't talk to anyone about whatever is bothering you, unless you want me to," she promised, crossing her finger of her heart. Sighing, Rebecca took a deep breath and wiped away the last few tears from her eyes, ready to talk.

"It's the baby," was all she said, as she looked down at the ground.

"What about the baby? Are you scared about having it or…?" Robin questioned, watching her carefully.

"No, it's nothing like that, not really," she stuttered, her tears starting up again.

"Just tell me Bec, like ripping off a band aid," Robin encouraged, taking a hold of her hand to comfort her.

"It's not Alvin's baby," she blurted out, covering her mouth with her hand as soon as she said it.

"What? Who else could be the father?" Robin questioned, answering her own question when realisation dawned on her.

"It was a mistake, a stupid mistake, one I know I shouldn't have made. I didn't know what else to do," she sobbed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Robin asked, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Back when we first arrived, and you sent me up to his office, he wanted to do it. He wanted to sleep with me. At first I refused, I'm a married woman for goodness sake, I could never betray Alvin like that. That was my biggest mistake. When he heard me say that, he said he would kill Alvin if I didn't do what he said. At first, I thought that he was joking, that he was just trying to scare me. The look he gave me, I figured out he wasn't bluffing. So I did it, I slept with him. And now, I'm paying for it," she cried, falling over to lean her head on Robin's shoulder.

"You had no choice, you can't blame yourself for that," Robin crooned, stroking her hair.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, I don't want what I'm going to tell Alvin, I don't think I even can. I've been trying to avoid Bill, but I can't keep doing it forever, it's just too much," Rebecca argued, sniffling a little.

"Just try to make it through okay? You can't do much about it now, you just have to act like everything is okay for now. I'll personally make sure Bill stays away from you, or at least help you too avoid him," she promised, helping her to sit up again.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it," Rebecca said, pulling out a handkerchief to clean her eyes.

"I'll help to, I'll watch out for you," Sarah said excitedly, sitting down next to Rebecca to take her hand.

"Thanks sweetie, you're too kind," Rebecca said, smiling at the teen.

"It's what friends do," Sarah smiled, looking over to see Carlos returning.

"How are you girls doing over here?" Carlos asked, smiling at his daughter as he approached.

"We're not talking about anything at all," Sarah said quickly, jumping off of the bed to leave the infirmary, moving as fast as she could to get out.

"What's wrong with her?" Carlos questioned, looking at the two woman quizzically.

"She's having girl problems, we were just talking to her about them," Robin covered up with a smile, squeezing Rebecca's hand one more time before standing up to leave.

"See you later, and thanks," Rebecca called after her, staying to keep talking to Carlos. When she walked out, she was greeted by Luke, who was leaning against the wall, waiting for her to come out.

"Hey, what's up?" Robin asked, making her way over to her tent to get her paperwork.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said, following behind her into the tent.

"Shoot." She slipped off her jacket and shirt, needing to change into something cleaner after sleeping in the same shirt.

"It's about what happened before, with Carver. I went back to The Pen afterward and talked to the others about it," he told her, walking over to where he put some of his own clothes, slipping off his own shirt.

"And?" she asked, pulling out one of her few clean tops. "I really need to bring these to my mum to get cleaned."

"We're thinking of leaving." Robin stopped what she was doing and turned around to face Luke, her face full of disbelief.

"What did you say?" she asked, like she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I don't want to live under Carver's leadership anymore, it's driving me crazy trying to listen to him without wanting to hit him in the face. Most of the others agree with me, they don't like how he's been acting either," he replied, walking over to stand in front of her, still bare chested.

"And who may I ask don't like how he's been acting?" Robin questioned, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Me, Pete, Denise, Nick, Alvin, Rebecca, Carlos, hell even Reggie wants to leave, and those are just the people I talked to. Who knows who else agrees with us. Amelia and Naomi are more than likely willing to leave as well. Bonnie might as well, I'm not sure," he said, going deep into thought.

"Do you even hear yourself? You can't leave, it's too dangerous out there and you know it," she snapped, turning around to pick up her jacket again.

"Do you hear yourself? It's probably safer out there than it is in here with that bastard. We're making plans to leave soon, and once we ask all those close to use, you, me and the rest of us will be escaping with darkness as our companion," he said, holding her by the arm, before she shook him off, looking at him angrily.

"I can't leave here, you know I can't leave here. I have my parents and I have a commitment to fulfil here," she said, walking past him to walk out the tent.

"Then just bring your parents with us, and screw your commitments, it's better you leave then stay here with that maniac," he said, picking up a shirt as he followed her out of the tent.

"They would never go for it, they're far too loyal to Bill, and they wouldn't want to leave," she insisted, flicking through her papers as she walked.

"Then talk to them, they listen to you, it's what parents are supposed to do, right?" he questioned, trying to keep pace with her as she walked quickly through the building.

"Yes it's what parents are supposed to do, but I can't force them to leave. If they don't go, then I won't be either," she argued, making her way over to the armoury.

"Then leave them here. You're a full grown woman now, you don't need-" Robin span around and grabbed Luke by the scruff of the neck, pulling into a nearby supply closet, closing the door behind her.

"Don't you dare suggest I leave my parents behind ever again. They are the only family I have left in his fucked up apocalypse. I leave them, I leave behind all I have left," she whispered, not wanting anyone outside to hear them.

"And what about me? What about us?" he questioned quietly, seeming quiet angry.

"What about us? I love you Luke, more than I have ever loved anyone, but you can't ask me to abandon my parents and run away with you. You can't ask me to do that, you just can't, it's too much to expect of me," she countered, shaking her head at him.

"So you won't come?" he asked, taking a hold of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, I can't. My life is here, it has been for a long time now. You haven't been here that long, you can afford to just drop everything and leave. So no, I won't come with you." Sighing, Luke pulled her in close and planted a tender kiss on her lips, pulling away slowly in the hopes of making it last.

"I'll miss you," he said, laying his head on hers.

"And I you. I won't tell anyone about your plans. Be careful out there." With one last kiss, Robin turned around and opened the door, leaving it open for Luke to leave, not bothering to glance back at him as she walked away.

* * *

**Almost done guys, hopefully you like it ^_^**

**Again, I'm sorry that this is so short, I won't blame you if you don't like it :c**

**Just use it as a reference for the new OCs and that's all you need to do :)**

**Farewell guys, almost done :D**

**PS. There will be a short sneak peak into my sequel story for my first fanfiction, so stay tuned for that.**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Flaw in the Plan

A few nights later, Robin lay awake in her bed, having had trouble going to sleep ever since her conversation with Luke. What was she going to do when he left her behind? She was about to lose most of her friendship circle and her boyfriend all in one night, how was she going to push through this? How were they going to get nine people out of the camp? That is a lot of people to sneak out of the building without anyone noticing. What would happen if they were caught? Would Carver kill them? Torture them? Hurt them in some way? Worse, could he find out she helped them by not saying anything, which in turn would mean harm coming to her parents? Robin knew that he trusted her and her parents with his life that he would never be able to believe they would help. But what if he didn't? Robin turned around in her bed to look over at Bonnie, who was lightly snoring, her leg sticking out of her bed and her blanket half off. Smiling at her friend, Robin got up and walked over to her, pushing her leg back under her blanket and pulling the blanket up to her chin, watching her sigh in contentment as she did. Robin walked back over to her cot, but before she could slip back into the covers, she heard shouting outside, more and more voice echoing through the area after the first one.

"Sounds like it's begun," Robin whispered to herself, pulling up the covers to get back in bed.

"Robin, there are people trying to escape!" Turning around, she found Troy standing in her doorway, managing to wake up Bonnie with his shouting.

"And what am I supposed to do about that?" she asked, giving him a blank look.

"Come out and help us find them, they are your friends after all," he replied, disappearing through the door.

"So, they're finally doing," Bonnie said, walking over to stand with Robin.

"I guess so. You stay here, I'll go make an appearance," Robin said, picking up her jacket and slipping on her boots, ready to head out. She ran into the building and heard gunshots nearby, hoping beyond hope that no one got hit. She ran as fast as she could towards The Pen, the place where she think she heard the gunshots, and ran through the gate to find a crowd of people.

"Ungrateful little bastards, how could they do this?' she heard Carver say nearby as he stood beside Troy, looking out between the bars.

"What happened?" Robin asked innocently, walking up to stand beside them, following their gaze to notice some figures vanishing into the forest.

"Luke and the rest of that group, they all left, they left and they didn't say a thing about it to anyone. They didn't even think to ask. And because of that, people are dead," Carver replied, rage filling his dark eyes.

"So those gun shots hit someone? Who?" Carver turned to her, his rage falling away to sadness.

"I'm sorry Robin," he said before walking away with Troy, leaving Robin confused. Wondering what was going on, she walked over to the crowd of people who were all talking quietly, none of them speaking loud enough for her to here.

"Who died?" she asked them, scanning over the sorrow filled faces.

"Robin, you need to stay back," Naomi said, stepping out of the crowd to block her path.

"It's for your own good," Amelia agreed, stepping over to stand beside her girlfriend.

"Just let me through, I want to know who died," Robin insisted, pushing past the two girls to get to the middle. Looking down, she saw a few dead bodies, around three or four nothing major. She knew each and every one of them, saying a silent prayer for each one as she passed them. Something that caught her eye was her mother kneeling on the ground nearby, crying over one of the bodies.

"Why did you have to get in their way? Why did you have to leave me?" she sobbed, rocking back and forth. Taking the time to examine the body, she realised with shock who it was. Lying on the ground, with a gunshot to the head, was her father, it was George.

"Dad!" Robin screamed, running to kneel on his other side, picking up his head in her hands.

"He's gone Robin, you have to accept that," she heard Carver say behind her.

"Who did it? Who shot him?" she questioned, looking up at him, anger in her eyes.

"It was Alvin. George tried to stop them from leaving, and Alvin sho him to get him out of the way. The rest of them shot at us, killing the three other men you see before you ," he told her, watching her get to her feet, no tears falling from her eyes.

"What are we going to do now? Where will we go from here?" she asked, watching him carefully. He stepped up to stand beside her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, ready to address the gathered people.

"As you may all know, we lost a lot of our own tonight. Eight have escaped our camp, and one tried to escape, but failed," Carver started, glancing at a scared Reggie who was sitting at a table nearby. "They also killed some of our own in the escape. Why they couldn't talk to us, ask to leave, is beyond my comprehension. They ruined many lives today, many lives indeed. But I promise you this. We will not rest properly, we will not be able to sleep properly, until we find them and bring them home, because, quite honestly, this is the safest place for them to be. I know most of you probably hate them with a strong passion right now, and that is understandable. But we can't let them stay out there, the world is far too dangerous for them to be anywhere else but here, that's just the way it is. So, I hope you all understand what has to happen. Robin will be leading the searches alongside Troy, so be ready for their instructions. Would you like to say anything Robin?"

"We will find these guys and bring them back into the safe arms of our community, no matter what it takes. They may be murderers, they may be thieves, they may be deserters, but that doesn't matter. All that matter is that we save them. Save them from themselves," she announced, making sure everyone could hear her.

"Troy?" Carver asked, looking over to the gruff man.

"You said enough between you I think," he replied, turning around to walk away, winking at Robin as he left. As the group dispersed, Carver pulled Robin aside before she could go back to her dad, his features becoming serious.

"Now you understand don't you? It happened before, and it has happened again. You need to find yourself the right man, and know he is right before you jump in ever again. You understand?" he asked, trying to meet her gaze, as she was looking at the ground. She slowly moved her stare up from the ground, bringing it up to face him, her face full of hurt, rage and sorrow.

"We'll get them back here, whether they want to come back or not."

* * *

**There we go guys, done and dusted. As I have said, I know this was a really short story, but I guess my creativity kind of flopped :/**

**I shall be giving you all the promised sneak peek below, so here we are, the sneak peek for the squeal to my season one fic, titled **_Two Sides to Every Story_:

**"Do you think we'll ever find Dallas again?" Clementine asked, looking up at Molly sadly. **

**"I honestly don't know," Molly admitted, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly.**

**"Who are you?" Dallas asked, looking up at the strange girl.**

**"I'm Angel, and I am your rescuer today," the girl smirked, jumping down from the tree. **

**"Where is the boy and the girl we were with? What did you do to them?" Molly shouted in the man's face, picking him up by the scruff of his neck,**

**"You're supposed to be dead," Dallas said in disbelief, looking at the familiar face as they entered the camp.**

**There you have it guys, hopefully you are all looking forward to that being posted tomorrow. **

**Farewell guys, until next time :D**


End file.
